winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Shilly
Shilly is a witch who attends Cloud Tower who is seen in both the comic and the animated series. She has a more prominent role in the comics than she does in the animated series, as she is nothing more than a background character in the latter. Appearance |-|Series= Shilly's hair is a dull shade of orchid purple that is held back by a light orange headband, is tied into a long ponytail that flows down to her waist and is bound in two places by matching light orange scrunchies. She has a fair complexion, olive green eyes, and wears dark purple eyeshadow with pale lipstick (or lipgloss). She wears a fairly short and revealing dark red dress and purple heels. The heels are bound by ribbons that are tied around the lower parts of Shilly's legs. The ribbons are also the same color as her heels. Shilly Series.png |-|Comics= Much like in the animated series, Shilly's hair is a dull shade of orchid purple that is held back by a light orange headband, is tied into a long ponytail that flows down to her buttocks and is bound in two places by matching light orange scrunchies. She has a fair complexion and olive green eyes. Shilly has two outfits that she wears and both are very similar to each other. In Issue 19: Monsters on the Loose, she wears a red short-sleeved shirt with a devious yellow smiley face on the chest and the shirt is fairly small as it just barely droops past her breasts to expose her midriff. She also wears matching red shorts bound by a white belt, matching red knee-high boots and purple bracelets. In Issue 24: Love Potion, Shilly wears the same short red shirt except the smiley face looks more cautious than devious. She wears a short reddish-purple skirt bound by a red belt, matching reddish-purple knee-high boots and purple bracelets. She is also seen with purple eyeshadow in this issue. Screenshot_947.png|Shilly in Monsters on the Loose. Shilly_Civilian_(Comics)-_24_Love_Potion.jpg|Shilly in Love Potion. |-|Pajamas= Shilly wears a simple dark red tank top that reveals her mid-drift, pale purple shorts and maroon socks. Shilly_Pajamas_-_24_Love_Potion.jpg Personality Like most witches, Shilly has a bit of cocky attitude and, though she does not mean any harm, she is not afraid to act when she sees potential. This can be seen in the comics when her crush on Brandon becomes extremely strong, as she does not hesitate to flirt with Brandon and try to steal him from Stella, even after he makes it clear that he only has eyes for Stella. Shilly also gets easily discouraged if she does not see any potential in certain situations as she stopped pursuing Brandon when he left to look for Stella when she gave him the antidote. She can be lead astray but is not afraid to right her wrongs. Series Shilly is seen sporadically throughout the animated series, though she plays no significant role. She is most often seen at Cloud Tower, but is sometimes seen at Alfea (due to character errors). Comics |-|#19: Monsters on the Loose = Shilly does not make her debut until more than halfway into the issue, where she and a group of other Cloud Tower witches come across the Winx and Specialists during their search for any surviving shadow monsters. Here, she acts as the voice of her group as she reveals that her group purposely came looking for them with the hopes of charming a few Specialists during their mission. Shilly then splits off into a group with Stella, Brandon, Timmy, Tecna, Aisha and one other witch, where she and Stella quickly butt heads due to Shilly and the witch's constant flirting. The group quickly comes across a shadow monster and Shilly tries to destroy it with her magic in order to prove how much more useful she is compared to Stella, who cannot transform. She is successful for a moment and revels in it until the shadow monster reforms to attack her and Stella. While Stella manages to dodge safely and is later saved by Timmy, Shilly was knocked over the cliff and falls into a river several meters below. She loses consciousness as Brandon dives in to save her but the two get swept up in the current and end up in a cave. Shilly eventually wakes up and treats Brandon's wounds until he comes to and, as the two of them search for a way out, Shilly tries to flirt with Brandon at every turn until Brandon makes it clear that he does not plan on leaving Stella since he believes that she suits him the best. The two of them manage to exit the cave using a raft they made and, during the flight back to Cloud Tower, Shilly vows to fight for Brandon's affections. |-|#24: Love Potion = In this issue, Shilly is given much more focus as the issue starts off with her fawning over Brandon to a friend of hers after classes. She reveals to her friend that Brandon saved her during their mission in the mountains and the two of them spent lots of time alone together. Instead of simply forgetting about him, Shilly's feelings for Brandon only became stronger after the ordeal and she vows to win him over. She is not seen again until the weekend arrives where she is seen flirting with Brandon just by the entrance of the White Horse café. She tries to get Brandon to hang out with her for the day but is rejected as he already has plans with his friends. She is then seen sitting alone inside the café as she watches Brandon leave with Stella to go for a walk until she is suddenly met by Icy, who ends up convincing her to use a love potion to make Brandon hers. Shilly refuses her offer but, after seeing Brandon and Stella embrace by the pier, she makes it her mission to make the love potion. So, that night, Shilly copies down the recipe for a love potion from a book in the Cloud Tower Libraries and flees for her dorm before she is caught. The following morning, Shilly tries to make the love potion in the potionology labs but has not been doing so well. As she tries again, she is approached by Icy, who leaves a vial of scolopendra extract onto Shilly's table as she tells the young witch that it will make the potion tasteless and as clear as water. Shilly refuses to use it but, once Icy leaves, she adds it to her potion when no one else is looking. Just a few days later, Shilly is seen entering a café in Magix City; the same café that the Winx and Specialists have just settled down at. She convinces the waiter to let her serve the drinks and, when no one is looking, adds her love potion into Brandon's. She then serves the drinks to the Winx and Specialists claiming that she works at the café and goes into hiding to see if Brandon would take his drink. He does so and stays behind to say goodbye to Shilly. She gives him her cellphone number to stay in touch and he promises to call her later that night. He does end up calling Shilly later but does so just ten minutes before midnight, which catches Shilly's friend's attention. The two of them plan a secret meeting tomorrow at 8PM and, when the time comes, Shilly and Brandon spend most of the evening together. The two of them are so close and in love with each other that they do not realize that they have been spotted by an Alfea Fairy who was also out on a date. Word travels fast and Stella learns that Brandon is dating Shilly behind her back. When Stella confronts Brandon at the White Horse, he calls it off between them, and news of their breakup travels fast, as Icy breaks the news to Shilly after classes at Cloud Tower. After fawning over how affectionate and protective Brandon is, Icy reminds her that it is all thanks to the love potion, however, Shilly has started to believe that Brandon had fallen for who she is. After Icy leaves, Shilly begins to have doubts of her relationship with Brandon so she comes up with the plan to give him the antidote that upcoming weekend to see if he really did fall for her. Soon enough, the weekend rolls around and Shilly executes her plan only to be met with the opposite results as Brandon immediately goes looking for Stella once the love potion wears off, leaving Shilly to cry alone. She is then approached by Bloom who she confides into and eventually befriends. It is thanks to Bloom's encouragement that Shilly is able to tell both Brandon and Stella the truth of what happened (through a letter) and she even tries to give Stella the love potion in case she wanted to keep Brandon to herself without worrying that he may leave her one day. Afterwards, Shilly promises to stay friends with Bloom but feels that she will never love any other man as much as she did with Brandon. However, Bloom believes that Shilly may end up falling for the right guy before she even realizes it for herself. Magical Abilities As a witch, Shilly's spells are fueled by negative feelings but the true source of her powers are never stated. Uses of Magic *She had cast an evil spell that will consume her target until nothing is left of it. Used in Issue 19 against one of Darkar's shadow monsters but failed. Trivia *In Season 4, an Earth girl named Sally has the same exact character design as Shilly with the only difference being their color schemes; Shilly dons red clothing whereas Sally dons blue. It is possible that this is a character error. *In the comics, Shilly is the only witch to successfully steal a Specialist away from a member of the Winx Club. *Shilly also shares a lot in common with another Cloud Tower Witch named Lucrezia. **Both remain as background characters with no speaking roles in the animated series but gain more significance in the comics as minor characters with even a few of the comic issues that have them in the focus (Issues 19 and mainly 24 in Shilly's case and Issue 52 in Lucrezia's). Gallery Minor Cloud Tower Witches.jpg|Shilly (left) images 5.jpg Shilly1.png Shilly4.png Shilly3.png Category:Cloud Tower Category:Witches Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Comics Category:Winx Club Category:Season 2 Category:Comics Characters Category:Cloud Tower Students Category:Season 3